True Love Is Beautiful
by Ulrich101
Summary: A love story of the CL But mostly Ulrich and Yumi this is my
1. Getting Started

**Summary: This is a story of love as good as it gets between Ulrich and Yumi, andmaybe JxA parings. But life is not perfect and it has its ups and downs and everything is not perfect between Uxy but they are in love no doubt. This is my firstfic so don't be surprised if there is a mistake here or there. Ps I do not mind ifyou (who do not like the fic) leave flames I respect your opinion and would liketo be help in any way I can help my writing skills.**

Disclaimer: I don't own CL but would so vary wish to

**The Love of Two**

* * *

Yumis POV

The day stars as normally as any other kid who saves the world on a daily basis.

Yumi getting dressed in the normal close as always said to her self _how much _

_dose Ulrich care for me, dose he at all _Hmmp, _I know that we almost kiss in Lyoko_

_but was that just because that he saved my life ooooh I don't know. This isn't fair at_

_all why do I haft to start thinking of him this early any ways he'll be on my mind all _

_day. But what's wrong with me I feel like telling him but I chicken out all the time. _Its

been 2 moths since Code earth and Jeremy almost don with the anti virus any day now.

Well I need to get a bite to eat before I leave for school I don't want my stomach growling again in class

Ulrich's POV

(Ulrich lying in his bead just waking up)

I need to get up or there will be know room in the showers if I wait like everyone else

dose. and get a bath at the last minuet and rush to get to class with there hare still wet. Man I swear I'm even dreaming about her I cant even get her out of my head win I sleep

she's so beautiful and majestic and so great to be around. I think I lover her but what if

she doesn't love be back I mean she might just like me as a friend but more than just like

Love. I do know this; her sight brings joy and removing me of my daily worries and snares.

Just like yesterday she just came walking by me and I could feel joy in being in her presents just well you could say lights my path I know its sound corny but is this love.

Ulrich snap out of it your talking to your self again you've got to stop doing that I swear.

Whelp Odd said something to me earlier sounded like he said he was going the shower!! o no I've been laying for 20mins I've got to get up and get ready for school. Aaah that feels

So good the hot water running over his sleepy body said Ulrich as it woke him up more, making him feel like he can handle a, another day at school.

Normal POV

The gang met up at thee usual park bench and started talking about the last Xana attack and what he was up to now.

"He's been quite here lately", Jeremy said

"Yeah" Ulrich exclaimed.

"To quite if ya ask me" Yumi put in

"Naaaa I just think he's scared or just out of ideas or dead or just just

idono gave up or something," said Odd with a little raise in his voice

Bring Bring Bring the bell went of

Well all at the same time said see ya later gota go by

And left for class.

Yumi's POV

Yumi hard at work in history class cause of a test coming up pretty soon and a lot of cramming to do be for science, math, and Spanish roll in next week. even so saving the

world and still haft to deal with school its just a pain and a lot of hard work but not when

ya have a quiz and have a Xana attack and restart time and get to study for it again knowing what the questions are which means know pop ether but it was still hard. I wonder how Ulrich and Odd are fairing, she Jeremy was all right but the other boys she wondered.

Bring Bring Bring

Great one more class and we can call it a day. My last class its easy one and

quite short so it would mach up with the boys classes. Oooohh the bell will knot ring

and it's a boring subject to day for some reason I just cant focused my train of thought.

Would this class hurry up, were running a little long to day.

Ulrich's POV

"Last class, Yes!" Ulrich said thinking out loud

Odd look at him and said you all right buddy ya seem a little eager to get

This day over with. Well Ms Nancy is extra boring to day just like all the other

teachers to day. O your just getting board with out Xana attack. No! he told his friend

I'm glad we haven't had a Xana attack in a while its given me time to think

about stuff with out getting inter up Ted or hafting to redo days you know how

boring that can get. So ya see Odd it's just been a long day and I want to get it

over with soon as possible. OK! glad ya thinking that way me to

Bring Bring Bring the bell chimed music so beautiful to the ears at this time of hour.

Normal POV

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy went to the bench they usually met up at sat down.

They usually waited two or three minuets before Yumi got there so the could hang

out a while before Yumi had to head home. So the boys waited for at least 8.00mins

before Jeremy said," sorry guys but I gota go I want to get an early start on my anti-virus

on Aelita tell Yumi I'm sorry and I will se ya tomorrow. 5.00mins later Odd sad I'm sorry to Ulrich its not like this the last time were going to see each other so I'm going to leave

early because I got a new game and I am dying to try it out so tell Yumi I'm also sorry see at the room later.

(Ulrich thinking)

Damn, why Odd haft to leave now it will just be Yumi and I. Hey wait a minute 

_dose Odd even have a new game did he just do that to leave me and Yumi and me _

_alone. No wait Ulrich don't jump to conclusions I do think Odd did say something _

_about his dad getting him a game and he was excited about it so he did just leave me_

_and Yumi alone on purpose. But that still means me and Yumi are going to be alone_

_shit being alone isn't good for me. For a while now being alone with Yumi is well _

_a little difficult and embarrassing at times. I'm starting to get worried about her_

_its been 17:00mins ago that she should have been here something is right I think _

Rumble Crack signs of a building collapse and there earth shook cut Ulrich of

What the hell was that I better call Jeremy and see if a tower has been activated

Jeremy is that you

Yeah it's me

Any towers been activated

Yeah me and Odd are already here at the factory were are you and Yumi

I would of though you and her would have been here by now neither of you

Would answer you cells. But my cells been on the hole time and no missed calls

this must me Xanas doings I'm going to look for Yumi crackle carpel shhhhhhh

Jeremy say what dan mer let you quit what Jeremy hello hello helloooo Damn lost him.

**Well that was my first Cappie please review this is gona get a lot better tell me what ya**

**think there will be a lemon maybe in a futher chappie so enjoy the cliff hanger**


	2. LOST

Well the first chappie well didn't go as planned. I went back and proof read most

of it but some times I know it got hard to under stand unless you had my train of though.

I will try to make this chappie a lot more understandable. I also could not decide on the names because there is two titles The Love of Two and True Love is Beautiful, but I am going with True Love is Beautiful. I know I for got to change the title in the first chappie but it will be corrected in this chapter.

True love is Beautiful 

Ulrich's POV

"Jeremy I can't hear you," said Ulrich. _Damn the connection was cut off. Now I am really worried about Yumi, what if she is hurt or killed no! Don't even think about that it isn't going to happen._ What ever your planning Xana its not going to work I can promise you. "Well I can't just sit here I haft to find her and that's all there is to it" he said. "I need to start looking at where she has her last class."

Normal POV 

Now Ulrich is running pretty fast losing his breath quickly and is slowing down to search the up coming building. While yelling Yumi over and over his mind goes into deep thought while looking for Yumi.

Ulrich's POV 

I've got to find her I mean I just got to. Ulrich snap out of it nothing is wrong Yumi can handle her self pretty well in situation like this. Its not like she hasn't been in a Xana attack before. I just can't seam to not think of the worst when things go wrong and I don't know where she is and I can't protect her. I wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't around. Just her smell worms me and her beautiful face full of hope, strength, beauty, and eyes that I could stare into for eternity. That just gives me more strength to go on.

Normal POV 

When Ulrich go to the Yumi's building it was some what collapsed. "Now I know what that sound was. Oh! Shit Yumi still could be in there." Ulrich begins to chunk the ruble of the collapsed building trying to find an entrance or someone under the ruble. He heard some week cries for help "Yumi" Ulrich yells in a very frantic voice. No it's me Emily, cried very faintly. "_Damn you Xana your such a fucking monster_" he thought to himself as he moves the ruble. Emily he cried out and she answered back "yes I'm in hear thank you so much." Ulrich now heard her clearer and he was relived that she was just fine. "Just one more rock and I think you've got it Ulrich" Emily said. "RRRRHH" Ulrich grunted as he moved one of the main pillars looking Emily in her sell of a sort. As Emily cradled out of the confine space she went up and gave Ulrich the biggest bear hug in the world. "Thank you so much Ulrich I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Emily said. "It was nothing I wish I could do more for you now but I've got to find Yumi!" Ulrich collapsed to his knees and started to sob a little bitt then Emily crouched down beside Ulrich and said, "It will be alright Yumi is tough and I'm sure she off helping others as you are Ulrich." "I know you have a lot of feelings for Yumi but you kneed to use that as your backbone of strength, ok Ulrich." "Thanks a lot Emily that helped me a lot and thanks for under standing my feelings for Yumi." "You know its not safe here you should go "ok" "bye." And off she went leaving Ulrich to continue his search for Yumi." Pushing ruble and some large pieces of trash Ulrich starts sobbing to his self again. Worm tears stream down Ulrich face, as he screams out " Xana if one fucking one hair on my Yumi's head is hurt I'm going to shut you down as soon as I get to the factory.

Ulrich's POV 

_It's been about 12.00 minutes since I've been digging and no sine on Yumi or breaking through this wall of dabrie. This isn't fucking fare Yumi you've got to be alive (sobbing) there's there's just no way that I can go on with out you! _ _Ulrich stop! You really need to stop thinking like that_, Ulrich said to himself in a low voice. "Why are you talking to your self." A female voice said in the distance. _I cant baleave the words I'm hearing. Is that Yumi,_ _well I need to get up and see? Please don't let this be a figment of my imagination God. Please_! "Yumi it's you its really you, I said" to her in a very excited voice. I ran up and gave her a huge. I realized what I did in a sudden rush when I saw her blushing a bright red. I couldn't' help myself it was like joy and every other feeling rushed over me at once it was uncontrollable. As we broke away from the huge my eyes glanced into hers and it was never ending it seamed that we were there for 20.00 minutes but more like 20 sec. It was all I could do not to kiss here right then and there spilling my true feelings to her_. I want to be more than just friends I like you a lot, I think I love you Yumi. I just can't ever find the words I just choke on my self and just putting out word vomit_. She said, "That we should head for the factor, and Jeremy tried to calling me but we got cut of. He said something about you looking for me. So I came back to get you."


End file.
